


The Infinite Battle

by oenimo



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: no specific characters, poem, vaguely inspired by this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oenimo/pseuds/oenimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the battle between science and magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infinite Battle

The battle between them will always go on  
Science and magic, which side is wrong?  
But look in the middle, to those people few  
Who despite their vast knowledge, don't know what to do

Those couple people, who are skilled in both arts  
Trying to choose from which side they should part  
There is lots of pressure put on from each side  
And yet in their hearts, a deep fear does abide

How do they choose, which is right, which is wrong  
Here the difference between black and white is not strong  
In the realms of magic and science, there is lots of grey  
Which helps them decide in no way where to stay

The magic has evils and lots of them, true  
But dear science, couldn't the same be said about you?  
Magic has many benefits, no one can disagree,  
But science is equal in that degree

Both have their accidents, both their bad luck  
Both of them also make their own muck  
Neither is perfect, neither is fair  
These two they are, **the** perfect pair

If someone brought this to court, I think we'd agree  
This discussion would go on for eternity  
Yet the people who have chosen their sides, they press down  
They ask us to choose, look at us with a frown

They force us, quite quickly, to make a decision  
But when rushed into things, there is not much precision  
Those people, those few, who mix the two arts  
When they finally do choose, when they finally part

When those people leave, when they close that door  
Staying away from that art, it feels like a chore  
And what, is one thing that we love to ignore?  
Yes, my dear friends, that one thing is a chore

So they do it in hiding, build a secret base  
And when they are discovered, the others will give chase  
Those people are always left hating their chore  
And that my dear friends, is how you start a war


End file.
